You have a WHAT?
by gabbybear
Summary: Okay so every thing is normal. Edward and Bella have been together for about a year. And while she is at the Cullens Charlie calls her and the Cullens are surprised. EXB JacobXOC
1. You have a What!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

OK my name is Gabby and this is my first fan fiction. please go easy on me.

OK. I will putting in my own people. So please don't tell me that person wasn't in the much everything the same. But I will add a few twist of my own.

And Edward never left but Bella found out Jake and the others were Werewolves. Bella,Alice and Edward are in 11th grade. and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are in 12th grade.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAT!!!!

Bella and Edward have been together for almost a year and thing were great. Bella has a boyfriend who is a vampire and they were madly in love. And her best friend is a werewolf and she pretty much consider him her brother. But she loved them both even if they are both enemies. Edward and Jacob split Bella's time so she could spend it with both of them. Right now Bella and Edward are at the Cullen's house. They are in the living room with the whole family watching The Dark Knight.

BPOV.

My cell phone began to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. it was Charlie. They paused the movie so I could talk to him.

"What does Charlie want." I said out loud. Everyone looked at me. I picked up the phone. "Hey dad. What's up?"

"Bella I have great news!!!" Charlie said. Everyone was now listening and watching me.

'What ever it is Charlie seems pretty happy about it. Wonder whats up.' I thought

"What is it Charlie?"

"Your sister is coming to live with us." Charlie said you could hear the smile in his voice.

"........Really?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes she called me today she will be here in a week. Aren't you happy? You haven't seen you sister in almost three years. She told me she cant wait to see us. She is so happy" Charlie said. Bella could tell he was really happy.

"Yea dad of course I am happy." Bella said but she really didnt know what to think.

"GREAT. Well I have to go. Got to get her room really. Bye Bells"Charlie said and hung up.

Now everyone was looking at me with mouths hanging open. Alice was the first to talk.

"BELLA YOU HAVE A SISTER!!!!!" she was freaking out.

"Bella why didn't you tell me you had a sister love." Edward asked

"My Belly Welly has a sister. Whats her name?"Emmett said.

Every one keep asking about her sister and why she didn't tell them about her and just a bunch of questions about her like her name, how old, etc.

"Guys stop talking and I will tell you" Bella said. Every one stopped talking and looked at Bella waiting for her talk.

"Okay yes I have a sister. Her name is Hailey. She is one year younger than me. Hailey has been living with my uncle and aunt because they wanted to put Hailey in some school that has to do with music and performing arts. I don't really know. She use to live with Charlie. Because when are parents split up my mother took me and dad took her. And I guess now she is moving back." I told them. They all just looked at me. The Edward said "Why didn't you tell about her before love?"

"You guys never asked." Bella said.

Bella still couldn't get over the fact her sister was coming to live with her and Charlie. Oh boy this was going to be fun.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :)

I hope you like it so far.

I will update soon.

love Gabby


	2. Hailey

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

I hope you are going to like the chapter.

Because Hailey is coming into the story. I hope you guys like it.

------------------------------------------

HPOV.

Hi my name is Hailey. I am the youngest daughter of Chief Swan. I have one older sister her name is Bella. I have long brown hair. And blue eyes like my dad. I use to live with my dad in Forks but then I move to Maryland with my uncle Alex and aunt Coleen for a music school about three years ago. I am really good at singing and I can play allot of instruments. Like the guitar and piano. But I don't want to go to this school any more.

I just got of the phone with my dad Charlie. I am going to go live with him and Bella.

Its not that I don't have friends it just....Well I don't like to talk about it. I am packing all my clothes and other stuff. I just want to see Charlie right now. Charlie told me Bella was living with him to.

Well this should be fun. Bella and I haven't talk to each other in a while. Or seen each other. Bella and I are opposites. She is quiet and shy. I am loud and outgoing. Bella likes to be alone. I have to be around people. She likes classical music. I am into everything but. Its not that I don't love her. Its just we have nothing in common.

'Ugh it is too quiet'. So I walked over to my CD player and turn on Fall Out Boy. And began to sing along. While I dance around my room when the song starts.

20 Dollar Nose Bleed by: FOB

_Have you ever wanted to disappear?  
And join a monastery  
Go out and preach young addicts straight  
Where will I be when I wake up next to a stranger  
On a passenger plane, passenger plane_

I begin to pack my Cd's into a bag with my photos of me and friends from school. I just smiled as I look at all of the photos such good times.

_Permanent jet lag  
Please take me back, please take me back  
I'm a stray dog sick  
Please let me in, please let me in  
When life keeps tripping  
Singing vows before we exchange smoke rings_

Then I found a picture of me and my ex-boyfriend. And ripped it up into little pieces and threw it in the trash. Me and Dylan my ex-boyfriend were a great couple. And everyone said we were going to last forever. Well we didn't. I don't like to talk about it. I then began to pack my things again and listen to the music.

_Give me a pen  
Call me Mr Benzedrine  
But don't let the doctor in  
I wanna blow off steam and  
Call me Mr Benzedrine (Mr Benzedrine)  
And don't let the doctor, don't let the doctor in_

_  
It feels like 14 carats but no clarity  
When I look at the man who would be king  
The man who would be king goes to the  
desert to sing war his dad rehearsed  
came back with flags on coffins and said  
we won, oh, we won_

I plugged my Ipod into the wall charger that I got so I could have it for my plane ride.

_Permanent jet lag  
Please take me back, please take me back  
I'm a stray dog sick  
Please let me in (Please let me in)  
When life keeps tripping  
Singing vows before we exchange smoke rings_

I picked up some of my babies toys. They love to play there are toys everywhere because of those two. I still love the little devils. And pack a few more toys.

_Give me a pen  
Call me Mr Benzedrine  
But don't let the doctor in  
I wanna blow off steam and  
Call me Mr Benzedrine (Mr Benzedrine)  
And don't let the doctor, don't let the doctor in_

B-b-b-b-Benzedrine  
My, my, my Benzedrine  
My B-b-b-b-Benzedrine now  
B-b-b-b-Benzedrine  
My, my, my Benzedrine  
My B-b-b-b-Benzedrine no

Speaking of my little devils here they come now. I smile and pat my leg. I love my two Siberian Huskies. There names are Harley and Shakespeare. Harley is red and white. And Shakespeare is black and white. I love them both. My uncle gave them to me for one birthday last year. So both are almost one years old. They are brother and sister. Like me and Bella they are opposites too. Harley loves to run around Shakespeare is more laid back. I pet both of there heads and get back to packing there toys. I hope Charlie doesn't mind dogs because my babies go with me almost everywhere. 

Only wonderful feeling that is the rest of the proof  
is on the television, on the

Call me Mr Benzedrine  
But don't let the doctor in  
I wanna blow off steam and  
Call me Mr Benzedrine (Mr Benzedrine)  
And don't let the doctor, don't let the doctor in

Have you ever wanted to disappear?

It's not me, it's you  
Actually, it's the taxidermy of you and me  
Untie the balloons around my neck and around me  
I'm just a racehorse on the track  
Send me back to the glue factory  
Always thought I'd float away  
And never come back  
But I've got enough miles on my card  
To fly the boys home on my own  
But you know me: I like being all alone  
And keeping you all alone  
The charts are boring  
Your kids are snoring  
You say you're not listening and I said I'm wishing..

As the song ends I finish packing the last of my stuff. I then get ready for bed. I am leaving tomorrow morning. My babies climb into bed with me and cuddle into both of my sides. My eyes begin to drift shut. And I fall asleep.

So what do you guys think? please review.  
xoxo

Gabby


	3. Guess Who

I don't own Twilight.

'...' is a thought.

"..." is speaking out loud.

* * *

HPOV

Right now my aunt and uncle are driving me to the airport. I am going to miss them but I really want to see Charlie and Bella. We finally get to the airport. I gave both my aunt and uncle one last hug before I got on the plane. They got me a first class seat. I love them. I look at the window to see the luggage cart pull up. On it I saw to big dog cages.

'My poor babies have to ride down there. Good thing they have food and water.' Hailey thought.

* * *

The plane ride is almost over.

My plane will be landing in Seattle soon. I had to change planes somewhere in the middle of America. I don't really remember. But 10 minutes until we land. My uncle said my car should already be at Charlie's because we flew it over when I first called Charlie. I wonder how my babies are. They must be ready to get off the plane. I know I am.

The plane hits ground. And they said we could get off.

"FINALLY" I couldn't help but yell. People look at me like I'm crazy. I don't really care I grab my carry on and get off the plane.

CharliePOV

I see Hailey's plane land. I could feel the smile on my face. I was so happy to my Hailey back. I love Bella. But Hailey is a daddy's girl. Unlike Bella who is a mommy's little angel. Hailey use to go fishing and out on the boat Billy has with me. We had a connection other dad's wished they had with there little girl. I smiled again.

I only told Bella that Hailey would be home in a week but she doesn't know what day. I took off today to come get her. When Bella comes home it's going to be a surprise. I invited Billy and Jacob. I also said Jacob could bring his friends. I am going to have a cook out. I went to the store and stocked up on food knowing Jake and his friends eat alot. But I wanted them to come up and have fun.

Jacob and Hailey use to be best friends. Me and Billy use to tease them and say they were going to get married. They hated it. I laughed at the memory.

I see people begin to get off the plane. I finally see my little girl.

"Hailey" I called. She looked over and saw me. She ran over and hugged me. I pull her closer and I know I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Hi daddy" Hailey said looking up at me.

"Hello sweetheart." I said looking down at her. She has grown a few inches and her hair is longer then it use to be. I kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's go get your bags." I said.

"Alright" And we began to walk to baggage area.

We grabbed all of Hailey's bags and I began to walk away.

"Dad where are you going?" Hailey asked.

"Didn't we get all your bags?"I asked.

"Well we got all the bags..." Hailey said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What don't you have?"

"My babies."

"WHAT?" I almost had a heart attack when she said that.

"Dad clam down I mean my dogs." She said in a calming voice. I felt a wave of relief come over.

"Haha I thought you meant like a really baby. You had me worried." she giggled and smile.

"Sorry dad."

"Alright lets go get your dogs."

Just the a man was pulling in two howling crates. Hailey raced over too them and the howling stopped. By now everyone was looking at us.

"They finally stopped howling. Thank God." The man said. Hailey giggled.

The man told us they couldn't get out of the crates until they are outside. So we pulled the crates outside to my car. We thanked him and got the dogs into the car. And put the rest of her stuff in the trunk. And we began to drive home.

HPOV

We finally got home. Charlie helped me carry my stuff to my room. It didn't take very to unpack with his help. He told me Bella would be home soon.

"Oh yea and Billy and Jacob are coming over to. I figure to celebrate your home coming we would have a cookout. But don't come down stairs yet I want it to be a surprise." Dad said with a smile.

"Okay." So I began to play some music.

I heard alot of cars pull up and Charlie telling everyone to go to the backyard. I could see the smoke from the grill. My bedroom face the back yard. Bella's faced the front.

I heard Charlie tell ask Billy if he remember me.

Billy laughed.

"Charlie how could I forget that girl. I remember when me and you use to tease her and Jake." At that Charlie, Billy and the whole pack started laughing at Jake and memories. Jake frowned.

"Shut up" Jake growled at the pack.

"Why do you bring her up Charlie?" Billy asked.

'Ah time make my appearance.' I thought with a smile.

I walked down with Harley and Shakespeare at my sides. I then walked outside. Everyone was listening to Billy and Charlie's conversation.

So no one noticed me.

"Why do you think he brought me up? I said with a smile.

Everyone turned around and stared at me. They couldn't believe it was me.

I walked over to Charlie. With a smile still on my face.

"It's good to see you again Billy."

Billy smiled at me and gave me hug.

"It's good to see you again too kiddo."Billy said.

I looked over to see Bella walking over to me. I noticed her friends stay put. 'Werid.' I thought.

When Bella finally made it over to me she also gave me a hug. "It's good seeing you again."

"You too." I smiled at Bella.

I looked at everyone. My eyes landed on one person.

'Damn' Was all I could think.

* * *

I hope you guys like it.

Please Review it will make me happy

-Gabby


	4. He is HOT

Hey I am Glad you guys like the story so far. I am trying to get Hailey into it a little more then work on Edward and Bella. :)

I don't own Twilight.

But I wish I did. :) hehe.

On with the story.

* * *

_I looked at everyone. My eyes landed on one person._

_'Damn' Was all I could think._

I couldn't believe it. He had a smile on his face and was walk towards me.

'Oh my god. How? When? UGH' I couldn't form a simple thought.

'He is hot. H-O-T.' I couldn't help but check him out. He was gorgeous.

He walked right up to me and looked into my eyes.

"Hello Hailey" He said in a deep voice while still holding me with his big brown eyes.

"Hi" I said quietly.

He smiled then pulled me into a hug. He was so warm I couldn't help but pull him a little closer.

He pulled away. My body want to pull him back to me.

'No he will think your weird if you do that.' I said sadly to myself.

I look back into his beautiful brown eyes. He looked like a man who just saw the sun today for the first time in his life.

'Did he miss me that much? I mean I know we use to be best friends...but that look in his eyes.' I thought. As I look back into those eyes.

"How have you been...Jacob?" I said still looking into those big brown eyes.

"I am good. I have missed you. I am also a little mad at you." He said with a small smile on his beautiful face.

I smiled and played along. "And why are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"I look at what you left me with. Billy and Charlie. How could you?" He asked with mock hurt in his voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. Jake joined in. Charlie and Billy glared at Jake. Then they both smile.

"Jake are you flirting?" Billy asked with an evil look on his face.

"You know what Billy I think he is." Charlie join Billy in teasing Jake.

"Son couldn't you have at least waited a day the poor girl hasn't even been here a day." Billy said shaking his head a smile still on his face.

Everyone including myself was laughing at Jake. Good thing he is tan because if he was paler we would mostly likely see him blushing.

I smiled at him.

"Now I can see why you were mad at me. When I left they could only pick on you." I said then began to laugh.

After I said that everyone was laughing.

Once everyone stop laughing and picking on Jake he introduced me to all of his friends they were all really nice.

Then Bella walked over no one noticed. Bella tapped the top of my head and I turn around to look at her.

"Come over here I want you to meet my friends." She said

"Alright."

I also noticed that Jake and his friends all had frowns on there faces when Bella took me away.

'Weird' I thought.

Bella introduced all of the Cullens they were nice too. But I like Jake and his friends more there more fun. The Cullens seemed kinda stuck up too me.

I also found out that Bella has a boyfriend. And his name is Edward. They are a cute couple. And he is nice but gave me a weird look when I shook his hand.

'Oh well' I thought

After meeting them Harley and Shakespeare began to whine. That meant they were hungry. I said that I need to feed them and walked away. I walked upstairsand grabbed there bowls. I poured them some food and water and left them alone. But before I went back outside I washed my hands because the dog food is canned so I got slimy dog food on my hand.

'Ewww' I thought as I washed my hand.

I walked back outside and walked back over to Jake and his friends. They smiled and we began to talk again. But a few of the guys keep throwing little glances at the Cullens.

'What is up with these guys' I thought.

Everyone was sitting around the fire pit because it started to get darker out side.

"So Hailey Charlie said you went to a music school is that true?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." I said while looking up at him.

"How about a song?" He asked.

"Ummm.."I began to say but was cut off by Jake and his friends tell me to sing. Soon everyone was begging me to sing and I finally gave in.

"ALRIGHT" I yelled getting them to stop.

"I will do it. But I have to go get my guitar." I got up and walked to my room grabbed my guitar and came back out side.

She sat back down. Looked at everyone and then began to play.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Everyone was amazed by Hailey's voice.

JPOV

"Hailey that was amazing" I said looking into those beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Those eyes that face she was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When I first saw her today I felt something tug at my heart. I fell head over heels for this girl. Who wouldn't she was gorgeous. It was like no other girl matter before her.

"Thanks Jake" She said and smiled.

'God that is a beautiful smile' I thought.

Everyone one began to tell Hailey how amazing her voice is and how they loved the song.

"Hailey did you write that?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I did." Hailey said.

After that Hailey played a few more song. Then after about an hour everyone decide it was time to go. We all said are goodbyes.

I walked over to Hailey and gave her a hug and said "Goodbye"

As I walked back to Billy's truck my thought were on Hailey.

'What is that girl doing to me....' Jacob thought and helped him into the truck.

* * *

The song was Fearless by:Taylor Swift.

So what do you guys think?

I like it.

PLEASE REVIEW.

thanks.

-Gabby.


End file.
